


Two Witches, One Cornetto

by slytherinenigma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discord: Bellamione Cult, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Graphic Description, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma
Summary: Hermione wants her Cornetto, Bellatrix Gives it to her . . .
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Two Witches, One Cornetto

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Current Events (Coronavirus/lockdown)

It had been an exhausting day. Hermione made her way home. Apparating straight from her office to the end lane of her manor.

It was trying times for both the Wizarding and muggle world. A pandemic had been called as a rare strain of dragon pox mutated and was let loose into the muggle population. Wizards and muggles alike were prone though a few basic spells and good hygiene was enough to keep contamination and spreading. Unfortunately, some of the older stubborn generations of wizards thinking simply their superior bloodlines and vanity would keep a virus at bay.

Her job and experience in both works is what caused her to climb up ranks quickly in the Ministry of Magic. Her most recent role was a chief advisor and communicator between the magic and the muggle world, straight under the Minister. Which during current times kept her busy with the long hours in her office as well as traveling into the muggle world. which is exactly why she had finished so late today. Lockdown had also been permitted in the magic world as a cautionary measure, of course this took place during the hottest spring on record and despite every magical ability, no charm could stop the sweltering humidity that enveloped the offices within the ministry of magic.    
  
The long day in her office had really taken its toll, the stuffiness and humidity was unbearable. whyHer blouse and skirt were still sticking to her, only the slight relief coming from the Wisp of breeze airing her out, as she walked up the pathway to her home. There had been one thought on her mind that kept her going throughout the afternoon.  _ That one Cornetto. _ She knew that was left in the freezer at home. Dinner could wait, they’d probably get takeaway. First pleasure cooling ice cream treat and a nice refreshing shower.

“Bellatrix” she shouted for her girlfriend when she got home. Already feeling slight relief from the cool stone hallway as she walked towards the kitchen. As she entered the door her eyes first went to the familiar looking wrapper discarded on the table quickly following up across the room towards the body standing by the window enjoying the familiar looking treat. 

Hermione looked on in horror as it sunk in that the one treat that kept her going all day was being demolished before her eyes Bellatrix Black. 

  
“My cornetto!” Hermione wailed as she was suddenly noticed in the doorway.    
“Mhm” Bellatrix moaned still licking in circular motions, ignoring the dark cloud that was settling over her girlfriend that was about to erupt.

“ You got more?” Hermione asked hopeful as she noticed the Cornetto was in fact telltale green mint chocolate and she knew hers was a plain vanilla and hazelnut.

A slurping sound erupted as Bellatrix took her lips from the ice cream, briefly looking up and shaking her head, and stating “This was Vanilla but that's boring so I just changed the flavour.” before looking back to her treat, continuing to lick it.   
  
“There was just one cornetto?!” Hermione whispered. her heart sinking once again.

Bellatrix nodded in confirmation without looking up.

“Give it to me!” Hermiome hissed venomously, holding her hand out. She was not giving this battle up. Mint or vanilla she was having that damn Cornetto!.

Bellatix stopped for a moment, her eyelids fluttering as she thought about it, before ignoring the request and carrying on licking the ice cream. Hermione was boiling in Anger, not even hesitating and seeing red and she cursed out a harsh ‘ _ Bombarda _ ’ towards Bellatrix. Of course knowing how hot-headed Hermione could be and being one of the greatest Duelists of all time, Bellatrix effortlessly defended herself, immediately binding the young witch to the floor without hesitation.

“That wasn't very nice kitten” Bellatrix teased playfully as some obscenities were mouthed after casting a silencio. 

“ But I guess I can go easy on you this time, I know you've had a hard day at work. I can see you’re wound up and I've just thought of a way for us to both enjoy it.” Bellatrix smirked as she apparated them both to the bedroom.

Hermione swore multiple obscenities, realising she had her voice back, however she was still bound by her hands to the bed board. Her lower limbs loose as she thrashed about in a poor attempt to get free. She stopped for a moment when Bellatrix divested both sets of their clothes. 

“ Is that better kitten?” Bellatrix asked, a smirk on her face, as she looked at the muggleborn now stock-still on the bed.

“ Relax and let Bella take care of you. I'll let you have your ice cream, but you have to share it.”

Bellatrix conjured the almost untouched Cornetto once again. and holding it in her hand slowly crawled up the bed before sitting up on her knees, and holding it out for the muggleborn to take a lick. 

Hermione moaned as her tongue swiped across the edge. It was still cold as if it was fresh out of the freezer, and it was so good. Her enjoyment was short-lived as the ice cream was taken out of reach. She scowled at this before suddenly squealing as the cold side Ice-cream was rubbed rather sensually in between her thighs. She barely had a moment to focus before she felt the harsh swipe with a sharp tongue thrashing between her Sensitive folds.   
  
Hermione honestly thought she would have dived 6-ft into the air if she had not been tied down. Sheer shock and pleasure rippled through her from that unforgivable tongue.   
  
“Fuck” She practically screamed over and over from the constant rhythm of the frozen ice cream being roughly massaged into her intimate area barely being removed before the dark witch shoved her own face into it, gobbling it up like she'd been starved for a week. 

“Bel-la!” Hermione sobbed. The feeling was so intense, she knew she would come soon it was almost painful. Their love making up until now had always been soft and tender, slow and seductive. But this was completely different. This was a taster of the wilder side of Bellatrix Hermione knew shimmered under the surface, and couldn't deny she enjoyed it more than just a bit.   
  
Bella was savage. She did not hold back, despite hearing the pleas to slow down. She was enjoying it too much and could feel her lovely witch below her about to fall off the edge and she would take her there with No Mercy.   
  
Hermione’s pelvis shot into the air, as she screamed finally falling off the edge.The vibration shuddering through her as a moan came straight from Bellatrix still lapping up the juices that were flowing freely.   
  
Hermione lay still for a moment trying to control breathing as she came crashing down. Tear streaked and feeling raw, she almost didn't register the soft hand that clasped her cheek, pulling her into a tender kiss. She could taste a hint of mint chocolate chip and her own essence on the lips from Bellatrix. It was enough to ground her. Staring in silence for a moment at each other. Bellatrix smiled lovingly at her partner living the moment before casually producing the leftover wafer cone of the ice cream. 

Hermione politely declined. It immediately disappeared. Bellatrix laughed as she cuddled into Hermione, telling her there was in fact another box of Cornettos in the freezer waiting for her.    
  
Before she knew it Bella had been flipped onto her back with Hermione straddled over her waist she giggled in mild amusement. Although this was short-lived when she realised the pissed off look on Hermione's face as the muggleborn witch tightly bound the dark witches hands to the bed followed by her legs as well. 

  
“Kitten?” A hint of seriousness in Bellatrix's voice as she looked at her girlfriend. 

“Yes Mrs Lestrange?” Hermione practically purred back, running a finger up the inside of Bella’s thigh. Bellatrix shuddered at the contact, scowling at the same time at what Hermione called her. Hermione only ever called her that if she was angry or they had a fight, she knew Bellatrix hated it.

“You're angry with me?”

“Uhuh” Hermione hummed and she continued to stroke teasing circles.

  
“Why? I thought you enjoyed yourself” Bellatrix questioned.

“Because you did it on purpose, but I won't deny I did enjoy myself and actually I want to return the favour” Hermione finished giving Bellatrix a quick peck on the lips before smiling mischievously enough to unsettle Bella.

“ Accio treat box” Hermione summoned the biscuit tin full of Bellatrix’s favourite muggle treats. She popped the lid off and looked inside. 

“Caramel wafers, your favorite. Looks like there aren't many left.” Hermione commented, pulling one out.

“You're going to eat them?” Bellatrix shouted irate from her vulnerable position

“No Darling” Hermione smirked “I’m going to fuck you with them.”

Bellatrix's eyes widened at what she heard. Her eyes locked onto the witch above her who never blinked as she mercilessly shoved the unwrapped wafer bar into Bella's cunt.

She was given a moment to adjust before Hermione experimented with a few thrusts, with some rather unusual squeaks coming from Bellatrix. 

  
_ Engorgio _

Bella jerked her head up as she heard the whispered incantation, Hermione had enlarged the biscuit but only by length not width as wafer once again entered her, albeit more deeply. It certainly was peculiar, she could already feel the chocolate melting inside her and sticking to the walls.

  
Hermione continued to experiment as she grabbed another wafer bar, enlarging it and shoving it in place of the other without missing a beat. The first had melted somewhat and gone slightly soft and mushy. She raised it to her lips and took a bite. Bella moaned at the site, it grabbed Hermione's attention and she grabbed a 3rd bar, lengthening and shoving it in tandem with the other. Bella jumped at the extra mass. It was strange and exciting.

Hermione began to get impatient, she upped the pace of shoving the chocolate bars inside. The chocolate melting and the rough edge of the wafer brushed harshley against her cervix. It was delicious. She couldn't Help but squeal in excitement at one particular jerk, only to realise Hermione had readjusted her position so she was lying down, nestling her face in to suck on the Chocolate covered clit.   
  
“Oh yes, yes Kitten” Bellatrix gushed out, thrashing on the bed, she wanted to be untied so she could shove her lovers head ever closer. 

  
“Finite” 

She felt the words breathed onto her clit in a brief moment before more sucking commenced, and her hands were free once more. She wrapped them in Hermione's hair as she pushed her head impossibly close; she was sure to almost suffocate her. Her thighs now wrapped so tightly around Hermione's shoulders.

“ YES! Yes Kitten! Lick up that Chocolate muddy Mess!” Bellatrix screamed as she finally Climaxed. Collapsing into one large sweaty chocolate mess, before she had the notion to Scourgify it all up.   
  
As they both lay glowing in the aftermath Bellatrix chuckled out loud.

“What?”

She turned to her young lover smirking

  
“I just remembered I made Chocolate mousse for Desert . . . “


End file.
